Some embodiments relate to concrete or mortar mix designs containing a special admixture-based internal curing system to reduce the shrinkage (plastic drying and autogenous) and avoid the formation of cracks.
Cracks formation due to shrinkage of concretes during hydration and hardening are a common occurrence in concrete and they can be structural (which endanger the safety and durability of the construction, occurring due to an incorrect mix design, errors during construction and/or over loading) or non-structural (which do not jeopardize the safety of the construction, mostly due to internally induced stresses). Nevertheless, even non-structural cracking should be avoided, since moisture penetration through such cracks may result in corrosion of the structure, resulting in a weaker structure and poor aesthetics.
Thermal changes, wind, chemical reactions or moisture differences, for example, cause internal stress in the concrete structure, leading to dimensional adjustments, for example concrete shrinkage; when the movement for the adjustment is restricted, cracks may form.